


El concurso

by Chicarvil



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicarvil/pseuds/Chicarvil
Summary: Jensen y Jared van a un concurso benefico y a partir de ahi todo el mundo de Jensen se pone patas arriba.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 5





	El concurso

Titulo: El concurso  
Autor: chicarvil o chicar  
Resumen: Jensen y Jared van a un concurso benefico y a partir de ahi todo el mundo de Jensen se pone patas arriba.  
Tiempo: Poco tiempo despues de que los J se vayan a vivir juntos.  
Calificación: NRM –18  
Pairing: Padackles  
Advertencias: Pos que yo sepa ahora mismo ninguna.

Todo el mundo sabe que Jensen es un buen cristiano; lo saben sus padres (ellos fueron quienes se lo inculcaron), sus amigos, su representante y hasta sus fans. Por eso a nadie le sorprendió cuando acepto participar en uno de esos concursos en los que los famosos hacen pruebas estúpidas y la gente dona dinero por verlo. De lo que si se sorprendió mas de uno fue que Jared se ofreciera también pero no para formar equipo con él sino para ir en su contra.

Eso hizo que la expectación del evento subiera como la espuma. Todo el mundo estaba acostumbrado a verlos juntos, apoyándose el uno al otro y eso de que ahora se enfrentaran parecía despertar el morbo de todos. 

Así que allí estaba Jensen, bajo un sol de justicia, un domingo de descanso del rodaje con cuatro actores mas; con pantalones cortos, la camiseta empapada en sudor por culpa de las pruebas y una sed de mil pares de demonios.  
Miro el marcador, el y Jared iban empatados y en cabeza, lo cual significaba que "El Maratón" seria solo para ellos y así poder desempatar. 

"El Maratón" consistía en un conjunto de pruebas (a cual mas estúpida) y terriblemente fáciles, eso era lo que mas le gustaba de esos eventos, que las pruebas eran las típicas de un campamento de verano; lo importante allí no era el ganar sino el que la gente se lo pasara bien viendo como los participantes hacia al ganso; constaba de varias fases:

Primero: Los neumáticos tirados en el suelo como si fueran un entrenamiento para marines (Eso no podía faltar)

Segundo: Unas jarras de agua que tenían que llevar en una bandeja y que se derramara lo menos posible, correr unos cien metros y lo con lo que quedara llenar un tubo que había al final de la carrera. (Esa seria interesante de hacer).

Tercero: Llevar una cuchara en la boca con un huevo y que no se cayera. (Jensen sabia perfectamente que esa prueba no iba a conseguirla pero....seguro que la gente se reiría al ver su cara de lelo sujetando una cuchara con sus labios y bizco debido a que tenia los ojos clavados en el huevo.)

Todas esas pruebas eran de lo mas estúpidas pero no le preocupaban tanto como la ultima:

Una manzana atada de forma vertical a la cual tenían que morder sin tocarla con las manos.

No es que le preocupara el estado de la manzana ni nada por el estilo lo que en realidad le molestaba era que solo había UNA MANZANA, con lo cual Jared y el tendrían que estar muy cerca (demasiado cerca) con los rostros separados por solo unos centímetros; lo que significaba que las fans a las que les gustaban el Padackles y el Wincest se pondrían las botas.

No es que le importe lo que digan esas piradas (esta en contra de Internet desde que leyó ciertas criticas) pero Jared era otra historia, ese hombre se pasaba horas buscando tonterías por la red; como el fotomontaje que le enseño en el que Dean besaba a Sam y ...¿Lo peor?. Lo peor es que la chica que lo monto lo hizo tan bien que parecía de verdad que se estaban besando. Aunque claro, los fotomontajes son la menor de sus problemas, luego esta todas esas locuras que dicen que el esta súper enamorado de Jay y que por eso se ha ido a vivir juntos.   
Esas locas del demonio no pueden pensar que el tio con el que vivía se saco novia y por lo tanto el estorbaba, no. Ellas tenian que pensar que se iba a vivir con su compañero de trabajo (que para colmo acababa de romper con su novia de hacia tres años) para tener sexo gay.

Tías salidas.

Aunque, claro, era normal que pensaran eso de que quisiera tener sexo guarro con Jay embutido en esa camiseta sin mangas (que no deja nada pero nada a la imaginación) y esos pantalones cortos de chándal que marcan perfectamente el bulto de.....

Jensen se golpeo la frente con fuerza, volvía a ver cosas donde no las había. ¡¡MALDITA SEA¡¡ Tenia que dejar de ver esos montajes que le lavaban el cerebro. ¿Pues no estaba pensando que tal vez esas locas de Internet tenían razón?-

Mierda; y encima con la prueba de la manzanita iban a tener material de sobra para fanfics y montajes. Mierda, joder, mierda.

El altavoz dio la señal para que se colocaran en sus puestos, cosa que Jensen hizo completamente concentrado en ganar (y no en esa manzana roja que oscilaba por culpa del viento) De repente la historia de Adán y Eva con la serpiente se le vino a la cabeza y no pudo estar mas de acuerdo con ella. 

-Te voy a ganar, Ackles.-Por suerte, Jared estaba allí para hacer que su Drama-Queen se evaporara de un plumazo (joder, que gay sonó eso)

-En tus sueños, Padalecki.-sonrió con suficiencia y vale que tal vez debería de haber optado por otra frase porque imagínate como reacciono su mente cuando vio como Jared se acariciaba el labio inferior con la lengua. Si con solo una manzana estaba al borde del colapso con ese gesto y la siguiente frase que dijo la dejo casi fuera de combate. 

-En mis sueños hacemos otras cosas, Jenny,.-

El pistoletazo de salida le impidió poder contestar, Jared salio escopetado aprovechando su despiste y ganando así varios metros de ventaja pero Jensen no se dejo amedrentar y estaba a su lado antes de que terminara de saltar los neumáticos. Pero claro eso no significara que fuera a relajarse ya que como bien sabían todo ese concurso era benéfico así que no importara quien ganara mientras la gente se lo pasara bien, así que mientras que Jensen hacia equilibrio para que no se le derramara ni una gota de agua de las jarras Jay saco el niño de tres años que lleva dentro y le dio un fuerte empujón haciendo que prácticamente toda el agua se le cayera al suelo. Como mucha gente sabia, cuando la parte mas infantil de Jay sale a la luz la de Jensen no tarda mucho en seguirle para clamar venganza por la trastada que le haya hecho, lo que en lenguaje coloquial significaba que Jensen se paso empujando a Jay con su hombro durante toda la siguiente prueba hasta que consiguió que el huevo de su contrincante se estrellara contra el suelo. 

Jensen nunca supo lo que era sentir reír a otra persona pero durante toda la prueba "sintió" como Jared se reía, como su cuerpo aceptaba todas las bromas y las disfrutaba y si a eso le sumaba toda la gente a su alrededor gritando y animando.....Digamos que fue la sensación mas maravillosa del mundo.

Al rubio le dolía la mandíbula de reír y aguantar la cuchara entre sus dientes mientras daba manotazos a diestro y siniestro para que Jay no pudiera tirarle el huevo a la paz que intentaba mantener el equilibrio para no caer de bruces contra el suelo. Al final consiguió llegar y dejar al pobre y maltrecho huevo en su lugar, a salvo y sin siquiera mirar como Jared maldecía dando un zapatazo en el suelo como un crió al ver que lo había conseguido, salio escopetado hacia la manzana sin dejar de reír, las lagrimas se le resbalaron de las mejillas por culpa de la risa y le negaron tanto la visión que a punto estuvo de pasarse el carnoso fruto, de hecho se lo paso, tuvo que hacer un movimiento extraño que casi le hace caerse al suelo para llegar antes que Jared a la manzana; la cual estaba puesta a una altura intermedia entre los dos, de tal forma que Jensen tenia que ponerse un poco de puntillas para que le llegara la boca. Estaba a punto de hincar los dientes cuando sintió el cuerpo de Jared chocar contra el suyo como si fuera un tren de mercancías. A su compañero le pasaba justo lo contrario que el, tenia que flexionar las rodillas para poder morderla; lo que ocasiono que Jensen tuviera que separar un poco mas las piernas para que Jared pudiera meter las suyas entremedio y así no incomodarse el uno al otro. 

Ackles no solo podía oír la risa de Padalecki, sino que podía sentirla debido a la cercanía de ambos cuerpos. veía el rostro desenfocado de su compañero y como la manzana rodaba de un lado a otro de sus caras evitando sus bocas. En una de esas huidas casi se besan, Jensen retiro justo a tiempo el rostro para evitarlo pero supo que pára los espectadores se habían besado, se lo hicieron saber los vítores y risas de los espectadores. Decidió concentrarse en la prueba evitando pensar en el calor que desprendía Jared, en que sentía toda la parte frontal de su compañero de piso y en lo duro que estaba; sobre todo en lo duro que estaba. Joder...¿Lo que sentía clavarse en el estomago era lo que creía que era?.

No, decididamente no. Tenia que ser el sol que le había recalentado la cabeza porque esta claro que no era la polla de Jared...........................

Su encefalograma quedo plano cuando sintió una gran y caliente mano cerrase sobre la parte baja de su espalda, tirando de su cuerpo hasta delante con tanta fuerza que lo hizo trastabillar. Le hubiera gustado decir que no sintió nada y racionalizar que el gesto que Jay hacia era racional para poder morder la manzana mejor pero la verdad era que si sintió algo; algo que hizo que su entrepierna vibrara y se aplastara contra....¡¡Dios¡¡..La de Jared. Un jadeo involuntario se le escapo al darse cuenta de que lo que las fans decían era completamente cierto: El Padalecki sudaba. Y sudaba a mares.

Jensen alzo las manos para apartarse diciéndose a si mismo que era por el asco de sentir la piel de otro tío sudando y no porque su mente le regalara imágenes de ambos sudándose encima, al final no poso las manos sobre el duro pecho de su compañero; no lo creía muy prudente para su salud mental ya que se quedo mudo de la impresión al darse cuenta de que no le importaría pasarle la lengua por ese largo cuello impregnado en sudor `para comprobar si lo que decían de que sabia a gominolas era cierto.

Jared le dio un fuerte apretón , haciendo que volviera a trastabillar hacia delante y perdiera el poco equilibrio (el problema de estar de puntillas) así que para evitar caerse de boca (algo completamente imposible) dejo caer las manos los escasos centímetros que lo separaban del pecho de Jared que tenso los músculos al sentir el contacto. Jensen se dio cuenta de que su contrincante ya no reía pero no le dio tiempo a procesar el porque debido a que mordió la manzana y echo a correr hacia la meta dejándolo solo, plantado delante de la manzana que se balanceaba de un lado a otro delante de su rostro.   
Una risita tonta se le formo en el rostro viendo la forma de pato con la que corría Jared hacia la meta, asi que olvidándose por completo de lo que acababa de pasar agarro la manzana con una mano, la mordió y salio escopetado hacia la meta; estallo en carcajadas y cayo al suelo sobre su propia espalda cuando la cruzo dejando a el gigante con un palmo de narices a escasos centímetros de la cinta de llegada.

-¡¡Eres un cabron¡¡- chillo Jay como si fuera un niño pequeño al que le quitan un trozo de tarta justo cuando va a dar el primer mordisco.

Por respuesta lo único que pudo hacer Jensen fue sacarle la lengua.

Y ahí fue cuando se lió porque Jared puso el modo Niño de Cinco años: On y se comporto como tal, tirándose sobre el y haciéndole cosquillas. 

Jensen nunca se había reído tanto en su vida.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jensen se sentó el domingo siguiente delante del ordenador para mirar su correo sin poder evitar preguntándose porque Jay aun no había dicho nada sobre lo que paso en el concurso benéfico (el cual ganaron los dos), supuso que nada mas entra en casa saldría disparado hacia el ordenador para ver lo que decían las fans sobre ellos dos pero a diferencia de lo que creía Jay no hizo tal cosa, sino que se fue al baño para ducharse, luego se puso el pijama y dejo pasar todo el día como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Y lo mas duro es que....¡¡NADA HABIA PASADO¡¡

No se habían besado porque el mismo se aparto en el ultimo momento; no se habían rozado polla con polla, lo que pasaba era que estaban demasiado cerca y la tela de algodón de sus pantalones era demasiado fina; no había tocado el pecho de Jay y se había quedado sin respiración; ni disfruto como un enano cuando Jared se sentó sobre el y empezó a hacerle cosquillas delante de todo el mundo. 

No había pasado nada. ¡¡NADA DE NADA¡¡

Así que opto por dejar de comerse la cabeza e intentar convencer a su cuerpo de que esa sensación de calor en la parte baja de la espalda no tenia nada que ver con que Jay pusiera la mano ahí. A pesar de que la zona en cuestión dibujara a la perfección su mano. 

Si ese mendrugo pensaba que no había pasado nada; pues no había pasado nada y punto.

Abrió el hotmail intentando recordar cuando fue la ultima vez que su compañero de piso se acerco al ordenador. Desde que empezó la serie y Manners les descubrió el Wincest Jay no dejaba pasar ni un solo DIA sin curiosear lo que se comentaba por internet, de echo Jensen creía que el Padackles nació por culpa de Jared y sus comentarios a las fans sobre ellos dos. No había día que pasara sin que le calentara la oreja sobre el amor eterno que sentía Dean por Sam y toda esa mierda. Pero Jared llevaba sin comentar nada, ni acercarse a esa maquina infernal desde el domingo pasado.

[I]YA IBA SIENDO HORA[/I]   
.  
El mail no le habría llamado tanto la atención de no ser porque era de Kane ¿Cris Kane mandando un correo? ¿Desde cuando sabia mandarlos? Es mas ¿Desde cuando tenia Internet?

Abrió el mensaje con la curiosidad recorriéndole el cuerpo. El mensaje constaba de un par de líneas y un archivo, clikeo en el link y comenzó a leer las líneas mientras esperaba que se cargara.

[I]Jenny, tío, estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Por fin has abierto los ojos y te has dejado llevar.[/I] 

¿¿Einggg??. ¿Se podía saber de que mierda hablaba?. Miro la barra de descarga para comprobar que aun le quedaba un buen rato, lo cual significaba que podría echarse un café mientras esperaba. Asi que se levanto, dirigiéndose hacia la cafetera completamente concentrado en que demonios quería decir su amigo con semejante frase. Soplo el líquido negro que humeaba en la taza mientras se encogía de hombros al verse incapaz de descubrir lo que significaba; se encogió de hombros mentalmente, seguramente Kane estaría borracho cuando lo escribió y lo que quería que sea que le mando seria un montón de fotos de tías en pelotas.

Sonrió divertido; si, seguro que seria eso. 

La pagina emito un pequeño ruidito al cargarse haciendo que bajara de las nubes; se giro dando un corto sorbo de café y allí se quedo clavado porque lo que le había mandado su "amigo" no era otra cosa que una foto, pero no una foto normal y corriente, no. si hubiera sido eso habría podido manejarlo. Lo que le mando fue una foto en donde Jay y el se abrazaban y ...SE BESABAN. Se acerco al ordenador con el corazón golpeándole en las costillas, no era un fotomontaje, Jensen entendía lo suficiente de Photoshop (y había visto demasiados fotomontajes suyos) para saber que no era un fotomontaje. 

Jay y el se abrazaban en medio de la fotografía; estaban en una especie de campo e iban vestidos de chándal. 

A su aturdido cerebro le costo darse cuenta de cuando era esa foto. 

[I]El concurso benéfico.[/I] 

Recordó que el mismo había pensado que para la gente que lo viera desde fuera parecería que se estaban besando y efectivamente, no se equivocaba. Era él que sabia que NO se habían besado y lo dudaba.  
Se sentó delante del aparato dando otro corto trago de café e hizo una mueca ante el amargo sabor sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla. Justo debajo de la foto había un enlace y un muñequito riéndose a carcajadas. Lo pulso acordándose de la madre de Kane, la cual seria muy buena mujer pero que dio a luz a un autentico hijo de puta.   
Otra ventana se abrió ante sus ojos; era el hilo de un foro en donde estaba colgada dicha foto y seguida de ….¿Tres paginas de comentarios?. Joder, con las fans…Como el que no quiere la cosa empezó a leer, mas por curiosidad que otra cosa, e hizo una mueca ante los primeros coments que leyó.   
[I]¡¡SE AMAN¡¡

Jared y Jensen are in love. 

Dios tengo que comprarme una pamela para la boda.

¡¡YO quiero el VIDEO de la noche de bodas.

Toma y yo

Creo que Jared es el que da porque…¿¿HABEIS VISTO QUE MANOS?? Daría lo que fuera por tener esas manos, ahí…tan bajito. TIAS QUE LE ESTA TOCANDO EL CULO.[/I] 

Estuvo a punto de hacerse una cuenta en dicho foro para poner que Jared NO le estaba tocando el culo, sino las lumbares, que quedaba, MUCHO MAS ALTO que su culo, pero no le dio tiempo porque en ese momento Jay entro todo soñoliento en la cocina; con el pantalón del pijama debajo del ombligo dejándole ver el hueso de la cadera, el pelo despeinado y los ojos pegados de tal forma que se iba tropezando con todo lo que se encontraba a su paso. 

-humlhasiupobansaoma.- gruño sentándose a su lado o mas bien, espatarrándose a su lado. 

-Ahí café recién hecho, no me ha dado tiempo a sacar nada mas.- respondió leyendo los comentarios mientras fingía que leía algo terriblemente aburrido. Porque con Jared tenia que fingir esas cosas, como se pusiera en plan ofendido fijo que le daba la vuelta al portátil y empezaba a darle caña. Así que mejor que pensara que estaba leyendo la Biblia vía Internet. Lo malo era tener a dos metros de Padalecki, recién levantado e increíblemente sexy rondando por toda la cocina como si no pasara nada mientras el leía que estaban casados y que seguro que tenían un lenguaje secreto. 

-ljsañcoaiusoaramsñcla.-gruño Jay abriendo y cerrando los estantes de arriba. 

-Están en el estante de arriba.- informo pulsando la siguiente pagina. 

-lasjcoaisj.

-De nada.- Sonrió ante un comentario en el que hablaban de Jared y de lo increíblemente “adoreiblol” que era. Y eso que esa chica no lo veía casi tirarse encima de la mesa mientras comía galletas de chocolate y se manchaba el labio superior de leche…Todo eso sin olvidar los pelos de “recién levantado”

-¿ñjlaksjopajcopaijoa?- algunas miguitas se le cayeron de la boca y llenaron gran parte de la mesa.

-Un correo que me ha mandado Kane.- enseguida se maldijo porque de seguro que ahora Jared empezaba a darle la brasa con que quería verlo y entonces vería la foto y ….¡¡Malditas fans¡¡ Lo tendría todo el tiempo persiguiéndole en plan: Casémonos, Jenny. Estamos hechos el uno para el otro y toda esa mierda.

Pero Jay no hizo nada de eso, solo se dedico a devorar galletas como si fuera ese monstruo de barrio sésamo y a mirar por la ventana con mirada ausente. El silencio no le habría importado de no ser porque el que estaba a su lado era Jared, aunque la ausencia de bromitas con el tema del concurso tampoco le hizo mucha gracia que digamos. 

Aun así no hablo, solo se quedo callado y siguió leyendo. La verdad era que no sabia porque lo hacia, en realidad le importaba bien poco lo que dijeran las fans. Joder, si según ellas el era marica y le habían roto el culo centenares de veces…¿Cómo va a hacerles caso a lo que digan unas piradas súper hormonadas que….?

Se quedo helado ante el ultimo comentario que leyó.

[I]Yo creo que Jared esta perdidamente enamorado de Jensen (Te comprendo, Jomio, yo también XD) Y que el Jenny, que mu serio y mu ostias pero en realidad vive en la parra, no se cosca. Por eso el padaleki lo sobetea tanto (Quien fuera el *babas*). A ver cuando el joputa del Jensen se da cuenta y le da un buen morreo porque vamos...Esto es un sin vivir.[/I] 

La primera intención fue cerrar esa dichosa pagina (supernaturalspain), con esas puñeteras fans españolas que lo único que hacían era gritar y enseñarles bolsos gilipollas (si lo sabría el que lo habían dejado medio sordo en la convención) e irse a vestir para la sesión de fotos que tenia. Pero en vez de eso solo soltó una carcajada y giro el portátil para que Jared pudiera leer el comentario. 

-¿Qué estupidez, no?-rio viendo como su amigo leía y parpadeaba varias veces a la vez en una señal inequívoca de espabilarse. 

Jensen se esperaba una reacción Made in Padalecki, algo asi como una risotada y un “nos conocen demasiado bien, Smeckles” o “Dame un besito y conviérteme en tu príncipe” pero la reacción de su amigo fue bien distinta. Solo leyó atentamente mientras movía los labios y una vez término se dejo caer sobre la silla y dijo:  
-lasjasfoasjularjañ.

La expresión: “Muerto en el sitio” cobro todo el sentido en ese justo momento. Ni una bromita, ni una sonrisa, nada. Solo un mal gesto.

-¿No vas a decir nada?-pregunto con una dubitativa sonrisa. 

-Hmpf.- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Venga, Jay, no puede darte igu….- la frase murió en sus labios al darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle; desde que Jay había entrado no había dicho ni una sola palabra, solo gruñido o balbuceado incoherencias que el había entendido perfectamente. Eso hizo que el comentario de la fan que aseguraba tenían un lenguaje secreto brillara con fuerza. Ahora comprendía la insistencia de su compañero para que fuera a vivir con el y un centenar de cosas mas.-¡¡Es verdad¡¡ Estas enamorado de mi.

-¿Qué?....No…No…¡¡NO¡¡ De todos los años que conocía a Jared Padalecki esa fue la primera vez que lo vio nervioso y negando como un descosido. 

-¡Si¡. Lo que dicen las fans es cierto. Dios mió y durante todo este tiempo estuve pensando que estaban locas pero no…

-No..Jensen..yo espera…de verdad que…- el sonido de arrastre de la silla casi lo deja sordo. 

-No me mientas, Padalecki.- lo peor fue que al levantarse tiro la suya consiguiendo que Jared se encogiera sobre si mismo. 

-Yo….Esta bien…Si…Tienen razón.   
El mundo de Jensen Ackles debería de haberse roto en ese momento porque como buen cristiano que era sabia perfectamente que dos hombres no podían amarse, ni compartir vida ni nada. Además, no estaba bien visto en la industria de Hollywood que dos actores jóvenes dijeran abiertamente que eran gays y pareja. Toda su carrera se iba a ir al carajo por culpa de Jared. 

Sip. Sin duda su mundo iba a derrumbarse en poco tiempo. Unos segundos. Tal vez unos minutos.

……………

……………….

……………………….

Nada. 

Lo único que oía era a Jared balbucear algo sobre que el no quería que eso pasara que simplemente sucedió y un centenar de chorradas que como siguiera oyendo de seguro que iba aponerse a gritar y ¡¡Maldita sea¡¡ El también acababa de descubrir que era mutuo así que…Con una rapidez pasmosa y sin importarle que le sacara una cabeza le agarro del rostro. Jared se quedo mortalmente quieto, más que nunca en su vida.

Se miraron durante unos segundos y fue la primera vez en cuatro años que vio miedo en la mirada de su compañero. Jensen sabia perfectamente lo que estaba pensando. ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora? ¿Se iria de la casa? ¿Dejarían de ser amigos?¿Se odiarían?

Demasiadas preguntas y muy pocas respuestas. 

-Haznos un favor a los dos y cállate.-ordeno mirándole fijamente y dibujando una picara sonrisa en el rostro. 

-Va….Vale…- asintió no solo con la cabeza sino con todo el cuerpo. 

Todos los vellos se le pusieron de punta cuando poso los labios sobre los de su compañero en un beso tímido. Un jadeo que se trago se escapo de la garganta de Jensen que se apretó un poco mas contra el. 

El beso fue corto, igual que ese primer beso que das a tu primer novio. Porque en realidad eso es lo que era.

Jared reposo la frente contra la suya y resoplo excitado. 

-¿Tienes algo que decir?-ronroneo el gigante sin poder creerse lo que acababa de decir. 

Jensen quería decir muchas cosas, cosas como, estamos jodidos o ¿Cuál de los dos debería de ser el chico y cual la chica? Y centenares de cosas mas pero lo único que pudo decir fue: 

-Llevamos enamorados vete a saber cuanto tiempo y mira como nos damos cuentas.-Sonrió ampliamente; Jared se rió sin ruido, moviendo mucho los hombros y sin apartar la mirada. 

-Querrás decir que TU te has dado cuenta.- rectifico. 

-Lo que sea….Lo que en realidad quiero decir que …¡¡Malditas fans¡¡. 

La carcajada que se escapo del cuerpo de Jared fue gigantesca y tuvo que dejar sordo a medio barrio. 

-Querrás decir…¡¡Benditas fans¡¡.

FIN


End file.
